Pure Rivals 2
by alucards conscience
Summary: OK my second attempt at this. I hope you like this version better it starts off where the other ended. Please read and review! Thanks
1. Default Chapter

Pure Rivals 2 

Ok please be patient with this story I am not the best in the world. I am however working on it. Sorry!

Ok were I left off before was Anderson shows up!

As Alucard turned around a certain hate returned. There wasAlexader Andersonhis arch rival standing there with an evil smirk across his face. " What the hell are you doing here!" The vampire snarled wanting to tear him to pieces. "Integral asked me here why else?" The priest replied casually. "Well then I'll leave you to you business" Alucard was about to go through the wall when he was summoned back without notice.

"No Alucard this time I think you will be staying" Alucard whirled around so fast as if he didn't know what hit him. "What master you usually tell me to leave" The vampire began to get a sense that there was definitely nothing good about this.

"Well I guess she wants her (pet) around then after all" Anderson said with a laugh that only made Alucard more furious than the priests presence. " I am not a pet, I am.." before he could finish Integral had slammed her fists down on the desk. "enough, you two act so immature around each other." She looked livid. "Fine you want to know why I wanted you here Alucard?" She asked. "Yes Master" He was a little afraid of finding out.

"Good one reason is because for the past two weeks all you have done is drive me insane, and the other reason is I have found a case you can work on ok!" She nearly yelled. "Ok so when do I start, Give me the command" He said with a hint of excitement. "Fine but there's a catch to this" She said smiling, "So what's the catch" He asked desperately wanting to fight again. "You have to work with Anderson" she said this so simple he nodded and turned to leave, suddenly realizing what she had just said.

"What did you say" The vampire turned around not believing what he just heard. "Yes Alucard I did say Anderson" She took a sip of tea ignoring his apparent shock.. "Anderson!" He shouted hearing The priest laugh in the background. "shut-up" He snarled. "Yes because the case is tied with Iscariot" She explained. "Iscariot, can't they handle their own problems?" He said slightly enraged. "Apparently not" She added casting a glare to the grinning priest.

"No and they have no idea why they would turn to you" Anderson said frowning. "After all last time I checked you (were) the enemy" he walked over to Integrals desk and shoved a file into the vampires hands. "Read and that will tell you why." He leaned against the desk highly enjoying the agony of lost pride Alucard must have been feeling. "This doesn't explain anything other than this girl is missing" Alucard stated handing the file back. "I'd say it did, did you happen to notice the name?" He said pointing it out. "Gene Hellsing… Hellsing!" Alucard's eyes widened as he continued to look at the name. "Yes Hellsing I don't know if this is the same family or what." The priest said handing the file back to Integral.

"That caught my eye as well" She stated. "So we have a girl named Hellsing and the problem would be," Alucard asked not quite grasping the full perspective of what they were trying to get through to him. "Well it's not exactly her we're worried about" Integral had a strange tone to her voice. "Well than what, spit it out ,what is this all about?" Alucard asked his patience thinning by the minute. "She has a very mysterious power" Anderson added. "Well" He said realizing this was taking a lot of effort to get a small amount of information. "You know the vampires we assumed were dead at that club" Integral explained. "Yeah what about them?" The vampire asked growing even more impatient. "their back, somehow Iscariot thinks she is tied in with this"


	2. pure rivals chpt 2

Pure Rivals Chp. 2

Hello again I never realized how much research I wold be doing writing a fanfiction. I would like to thank all those who reviewed the story! You guys had a lot of good advise thank you ever so! Ok on with the story,

I left off where we find out that there is a mysterious girl who is linked between Iscariot and Hellsing,

"What she looks like she couldn't even fight a vampire off much less resurrect one" Alucard said his head spinning with so much confusion.

"I know it just doesn't add up right" Integral who was probably just as confused as Alucard was grabbing for answers. "Well what do you think Anderson?" The vampire asked glancing over at the priest who had barely uttered a word sense he had arrived.

"I think that she is dangerous and we should take measures of high security around her" He said shrugging. "We, already know that, I want to know why Iscariot is tied into this" Alucard stated staring directly at the priest who seemed completely unfazed by all of this.

"Maybe because she was quite known in the past" He said glancing around. "Oh so you know the child huh?" Alucard said with a precocious laugh. "Yes unfortunately I did" The priest sighed he suddenly had a tired look to him. "How do you know her?" Alucard continued fishing for more answers. He had to admit this was interesting.

"Fine but Iscariot has no idea about this" He paused sighing again. Alucard waited patiently waiting to see how the biased priest knew a young woman who was tied into vampires, the very thing Anderson hated in the first place. "She was a young girl of six years old who had been abandoned by her parents." He paused. "Go on I never knew you were that much of a softie" Alucard said with an evil grin plastered across his face.

"Anyway." He ignored the taunting vampire. "I took her in and for about six more years she seemed to be normal… that was until I found out her true power" The priest hung his head. "What happed" Integral asked stopping Alucard from patronizing the priest more. "I came home after the first time I met you Alucard and I had blood on my coat and she went ballistic" He shrugged.

'Why would she go ballistic over blood, I thought people faint when they hated it" The vampire added smiling. "I don't know but she ran away leaving a note and I have not seen her since, Except now it seems she has gone out of control completely" He stared at the picture on the desk there was a hint of sadness to his appearance.

"What did the note read?" Alucard asked refraining from aggravating the priest more. "It simply read that she hated me, and was going for sweet revenge" He said darkly.

"Was she pretty much like a normal child?" Seras asked, She had hidden in the shadows listening. "No she was always somewhat depressed and very eccentric" Anderson suddenly appeared to be uncomfortable. "So what your saying is there were signs early on?" The young vampire asked. "Now that I look back there were quite a few… I guess I forced myself to believe she was in fact normal"

"Well I guess this goes to prove she's not" Alucard voiced. "Somewhat like you" Anderson muttered. Alucard pretended not to hear. "I just thought she would grow up to be a normal child and be happy" Anderson was trying very hard to believe that it was not the same girl as the perceived monster who pictured on the file was identified as.

"Instead of just sitting here relinquishing on the past, why are we not looking for this girl" Alucard said impatiently. "I guess you are right kind of stupid to sit here when she could be dying, suffering, in a coma, …." "Ok we get the picture, save the waterworks for when we find her" Alucard interrupted the priest. "yeah we got to go find her" Seras said butting in.

ok sorry if this sounds a little like league of extraordinary gentleman but I have discovered I have developed a brain freeze as to what to write be patient new chpt. Soon! Also please review and let me know how you liked it!

Ps: next chpt we meet Gene, This is going to be interesting. Back to brushing up on writing skills.


	3. Chapter 2

Pure Rivals chpt. 2

Ok here Is another chapter. Man I've been busy lately. I hope you like, this is where gene is found we now find out who she truly is.

It had been a hard night for Anderson, he continued to think about Gene out there on her own. He finally gave up on sleep and decided to take a walk instead. He turned the corner and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Anderson!" Seras nearly stumbled forward as she noticed the priest in front of her. She had a packet of blood and was ashamed that Anderson had seen her with it.

"What are you doing?" He asked glancing at her hand which quickly withdrew itself behind her back. "Nothing" She quickly responded to his question. "Don't let me bother you" He simply walked past her. Seras just stood there in a daze, usually he would have given her a lecture about blood and vampires. This time however he seemed to make an effort to even seem alive.

"I thought you were a day creature?" Alucard shifted into form close to where the priest had walked, which is exactly what he did he continued to walk even ignoring Walter who glanced at Alucard.

"I don't like the way he's acting" Alucard said in a low voice. "I know, it's like he's in a dream or something. Walter was still looking in the general direction that the confused Anderson had departed in.

"Get away from me!" Suddenly someone began to scream these words. Alucard and Walter both arrived at the scene where Anderson stood with a blessed blade that had just been forced through an innocent troop who was unfortunate enough to cross the now psychotic priest.

"What the hell!" Alucard grabbed the priest before he had the chance to strike another person. "Get Master!" Alucard yelled to Walter who nodded and followed order.

"What is going on here!" A very irate Integral asked being practically dragged along by Walter. "I don't know, do something…anything!" Alucard was trying very hard to restrain the priest who was struggling to the best of his ability. "Why is he acting this way?" Integral asked suddenly finding herself pinned to the wall by Anderson. He had finally wriggled his way free from the flustered Alucard. "I don't think so" Without warning the priest fell to the floor in a heap as Alucard was about to hit him across the head with one of his guns.

"What the hell goes on in this house that I don't know about!" The shaken Integral asked slumping to the floor from shock. "I don't know" The vampire responded trying his best to regain composer.

"What happened?" Seras was heading back to her room when she stumbled across the baffled Integral, a very confused Walter, a knocked out priest, and finally a very hateful look given by an exhausted vampire.

"Never mind I don't want to know" She turned to leave and then that's when things got even weirder than all of them could possibly perceive. A black shadow tackled the frightened Seras to the ground and resided next to the priest who shoved the now even more bewildered Integral away.

"Get away from him" A voice sounded both like a growl and a woman came unexpectedly from the shadow. "I don't know who or what you are but you can go to hell!" Alucard grabbed his gun and prepared to shoot.

"No don't shoot" mysteriously Anderson returned to normal. "Why should I trust you" Alucard bared his fangs as the shadow took on a more human looking form. "Get them away from me!"

Rapidly about a hundred or more shadows formed and began to swarm around the bunch. "This is ridiculous" Integral finally was able to blurt out. "That's it" Alucard had both guns blaring and Walter had the wire out helping even Anderson had gotten into the mix.

Eventually they had defeated all of them. Walter stated he was to old for the action, and Anderson was continuing to look wildly around. Alucard placed his gun back into his coat and Seras helped Integral off of the floor. All of them where covered in dust and there in the corner stood a young girl her hands still covering her face shaking.

"Are they gone" She asked in a more human tone of voice. She stood there her hair mated and falling in a messy heap across her shoulders, she was tall and wore a red and black bondage suit that was ripped in various places. Her eyes the strange silver color.

"Gene I suppose" She jumped as she heard her name spoken by the tall vampire. "Yes" She glanced up revealing a scar much like Anderson's own across her face. "What just happened here" Alucard asked the now trembling girl in a firm tone. "I don't know they keep following me all the time." She allowed herself to relax slightly. "Who follows you?" Alucard pressed on. "Those shadow things" She shuddered.

"You were one" Seras confirmed. "I know, and I never remember how or when I turn into whatever I turn into" She hung her head in shame as she realized Anderson was standing near her.

"A shadow walker" Integral informed them. "A what?" The girl truly had now idea what a shadow hopper, walker, whatever she said was. "Yes a shadow walker, they feed on grief and sorrow" Integral explained to the incoherent child.

"She is not a zombie" Anderson spoke more connectedly. "I didn't say that did I" Integral shot a glare toward the priest. "You said she feeds on sorrow" He said noticing the look on her face. "No, not the girl the shadow walker's" She corrected him. "Aye" He decided to reside from the conversation because he himself didn't quite get what they were talking about either.

"But I thought you said I was one of them" Gene was beginning to become a little more relaxed. "You are, but in a more powerful form." Integral was trying to be gentle with her. "Well if I'm not them, then what am I?" she asked looking at some of the dust that was attached to her bondage. "You're a shadow priestess, you control the shadow walkers who are basically half formed past vampires." She explained carefully.

"Oh wait until Iscariot hears this" Alucard busted out laughing. "Shut-up you are a freak of nature as well you know" Anderson said as hateful as he could. "And your no saint priest" Alucard shot back.

"Enough!" the girl yelled as she grabbed a sword from Anderson and plunged into a shadow creature who thought he was out of sight. "Good shot" Walter said in approval. "So you want to explain where the hell you've been" Anderson asked the child. "Yeah, but you better grab a sword. More of the shadows had returned.

Ok more later running out of ideas for this part please read and let me know how you like it. I worked hard on this one. Next chpt. I will reveal how she is tied into this whole mess. More chpt's. coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

PURE RIVALS CHPT. 4

Ok I am back again. This is where Gene tells all, I have been on every Hellsing site known to man I think lol. Please read and let me know if you like. By the way if you have any ideas I might add another character! Read and enjoy!

The night seemed to drag on forever, or at least that's what it seemed like to Gene. She was exhausted and really didn't feel like telling these strange people other than Anderson where she truly had been for all those years. It was really none of their business.

"Ok I think that is the last of them" Alucard said placing the gun back where it belonged. "This is unreal!" Integral was still enraged. The whole corridor was covered in blood and dust.

"Sir I think you better come and get cleaned up" Walter attempted to guide Integral away. "No Walter let go". She pulled away from the butler with such force he stumbled a few steps backwards. "Who the hell do you think you are coming in here like you just did" She was right in Gene's face practically screaming at her.

"I'm sorry… but this guy told me to come here because you could help me" She looked directly at Alucard. "Then somebody lied to you, I wouldn't help you if you were a…"

"Lay off master!" Integral was shocked at the sternness in Alucards voice. Why was he taking up for her? "You care to explain yourself?" Integral said what to most would be a death tone.

"Yes, and my answer would be let her explain why it is that she is here in the first place." He said simply. He looked at Gene and raised his eyebrows as if to say, well.

Gene just stood there, She had no idea where to start. Also the one she thought most of a father to her was standing nearby, It hurt that he seemed to look at her as if she were a monster like the one that was standing near her.

"Fine I came here because Iscariot assigned me to kill you" Everyone seemed to snap out of a dream and stared at the girl blankly. Did she really just say she was there to kill them?

"But Iscariot said they wanted us to find you" Seras said her head tilted a little to the side. Her mind was still trying to compute what had just happed let alone trying to figure out reason.

"They did, It was supposed to have been a trap, I couldn't let that happen so I stopped you" Tears began to form in the young girls eyes as she made eye contact with Anderson.

"But they ordered me here with them" Anderson said pointing to the others. "They think you are a freak to" She finally gave in and began crying silently. "Why would they do that, I am one of them not an unholy thing like a vampire?" The priest asked bewildered at the thought. "Because they see you as not human, and they said they could get rid of the filth, that's all I heard" She sobbed.

"If you were ordered than that means someone had to follow you" Integral said. "I killed him" She suddenly collapsed onto the floor from exhaustion. "I can't believe this" Anderson was so furious he kicked the wall so hard a brick shifted.

"Anderson calm down, Walter put her in the dungeon" Integral ordered. "You will not put that girl in the dungeon!" Anderson was out of control with fury. "And how do you know this isn't a trap now?" She asked looking him dead in the eye. "Fine, but you hurt her and I'll" "She won't hurt her it's for the girls protection" Alucard said helping Walter lift the young girl as they carried her off.

Gene woke up and found that the room she was in was pitch black. She looked around and ended up meeting with two glowing red eyes. "Get away from me!" She thrashed around in the empty darkness. "Calm down, it's just me." Alucard lit a candle and a small light gave a somewhat of a glow in the darkness.

"What do you want?" She was shaking. "Relax I am not here to hurt you" He said backing away from her. "Tell me why are you here" She sighed and got up. "I had to stop Iscariot" She stared at the light the candle produced. "What do you mean, stop Iscariot?" The vampire asked.

"It all started shortly after I left Anderson" She cringed. "Go on" Alucard was being patient. He could see she had been through a rough time. "Iscariot sensed my power and took me in" She froze staring off into space.

"What happened?" Alucard asked trying to get her to talk. "They forced my powers to the max, I had no idea what was going on, I couldn't stop them." She broke off again sobbing. "It's ok they won't hurt you now" Alucard was angry, He hated Anderson but this was just a child, Iscariot was going to pay!

"Why are you staring at the wall like that, is there someone there?" She didn't like the look on his face. "Sorry I drifted off in thought, what were you saying?" He asked. "Integral isn't like them is she?" Gene asked suddenly looking at the door. "By what means are you speaking of?" The vampire asked. "I mean will she try to kill me since I am from Iscariot and I am an imposter?" She gazed into his eyes. He could see another side of her emerging. She was not as delicate as he had originally thought.

"What do you mean an imposter?" Alucard was bound to get a answer sooner or later if it took all night. "I'm not who I say I am" She just kept talking in riddles. Finally Alucard had had enough. "You give me a strait answer or you'll be sorry" Wrong thing to do! Suddenly a whole army of shadow creatures swamped Alucard.

"Let go of me!" He screamed but more just kept coming immobilizing him. He couldn't reach for his gun to shoot let alone move. "You said you weren't here to hurt me, you lied!" He heard the girls muffled voice from somewhere behind. "So this is how you play?" He asked himself still struggling to get free. "Look let me out of here and I promise I won't hurt you" He began to see light as the shadows receded. "Promise?" She asked coming a little closer. "Yes and you lied as well saying you had no control" The vampire said grinning. "Not entirely" She replied. "Are you capable of giving a strait answer?" He asked finally able to move. "I don't trust you" She said simply. "Why?" He asked tired of the girls head game. "Because you're a vampire, and they never tell the truth" She walked to the other side of the room.

"Let me guess you heard this from Anderson right?" He asked rolling his eyes. "Yes, he said that you vampires are bad news and should all be destroyed!" Alucard couldn't help but laugh. "What are you laughing about?" She asked. "Oh nothing, just imagining Him raving in that Scottish accent. "Where am I anyway?" Gene asked. "In the dungeon." The vampire said lazily. "Get me out of here!" Gene began banging on the walls screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Enough" Alucard grabbed the girl and tossed her to the other side of the room. She landed dazed on the bed. Before Alucard could explain anything to her he found himself outside of the room pinned violently to the wall.

"Walter, Seras, Anybody!" Alucard yelled finding himself swamped into the blackness. All of a sudden a bright light emerged and he began to see things that looked vaguely familiar. He screamed and it returned to darkness.

"Alucard are you in there?" He could here Seras's voice but could not respond. "Integral!" He could here all of this. Where was he? He couldn't feel anything but a strange coldness. What Alucard felt was fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Pure Rivals chpt 5

_Man This story is getting good in my opinion. Sorry if I seem to be getting a little dramatic I love drama lol. Well read and enjoy and don't forget to let me know how you like it please! Sorry this took so long to write had massive computer trouble lol._

"Alucard… Alucard!… Wake up!" He could hear a woman's voice calling his name trying to wake him up. "He won't wake up… what should I do?" Was all he heard before the voice disappeared.

"_I want to know exactly what happened" Integral walked up and froze. Alucard was slumped on the floor. He looked exactly like he did when she first met him. "He was attacked!" Seras began to shake him helplessly trying to wake him up._

"_I think Gene has more powers than we thought" Walter looked back from opening the dungeons door. "She's gone!" Seras screamed as she realized the room was empty besides drops of blood on the floor. "What do you mean she's gone!" Integral walked over to the door and let out a heavy sigh. _

"_Is he bleeding?" Seras turned around and asked Walter. "Integral!" Seras pulled the woman aside. Alucard had woken up, He had thrown Walter into a wall and was now after Integral! "Get away from me you…" Integral stopped, she had just noticed his eyes. They were not the usual red, they had turned a black with a blue haze to them. He stared into her own blue eyes with such force Integral could sense his power and cringed._

"_Stop it!" Seras jabbed the vampire hard in the side to get him away from the stunned Integral. "Why you little…" He stopped midway from attacking he and vanished through the wall. "Master!" Seras called after him. The wall was destroyed where he had gone through._

"_Sir, are you alright?" Walter helped the shaken Integral up. "I'm fine but his power" She stared where he had disappeared. "This is way to twisted!" Seras said looking around. "Why were his eyes different?" Integral asked. "I don't know, I've never seen that level of power before" Walter held a worried look on his face. "lets go" Integral began to walk down the hall._

"_Bet you feel pretty blue huh?" Suddenly a voice sounded behind Integral everyone froze. "Are you speaking to me?" Integral replied in the voice she usually reserved for Alucard. "who else is that cold hearted?" The voice continued to mock her. "Show yourself" Integral shouted. "Makes no sense to shout if you can't see me" The voice laughed "Who the hell are you!" Integral was tired of playing the voices stupid game. "You know you should be more worried about your (pet)" The voice changed direction, Integral followed._

"_Master, your command" Alucard stood there eyes as dark as night. Integral was no longer (master) _

_ok more coming soon. Hope you like it. Takes forever to write lol. Alucard is under my control, This story will have interesting outcome.. _


	6. Chapter 6

Pure Rivals 6

Ok where we left off Integral is in a spot of trouble. In case your wondering what I did with Anderson he's back. Love that Scottish priest! Ok read and please review love the comments.

"Alucard your only master is me" Integral said fearing the shadow of the man she once knew. "He is no longer yours" The voice laughed evilly. "shut-up" Integral held up a clenched fist. "oh such a strong opponent" The voice clearly enjoyed taunting the frustrated Integral. "Show yourself!" Integral had forgotten Alucard was behind her as she thrashed violently when he restrained her. "Alucard what the hell are you doing!" Integral tried to break free but found it useless. "Oh calm down I don't plan to kill you yet" the shadow formed from a wall and took the shape of a woman.

"You Bitch!" Integral freed herself from Alucard and tried to hit the woman. "You fool" The woman was Gene, who had grabbed Integral's hand with such force the woman was cringing with pain. Suddenly Gene was slammed into a wall with a gloved hand pressing against her neck. "She's right you are a bitch, and a damn good liar" Alucard pushed harder making the woman gasp for air.

"Nice try" Gene returned to shadow form and resumed to normal opposite Alucard. "Your going down!" He pulled out his guns and began to shoot. "Ha, like that's going to work" Gene cocked her head back and began to laugh maniacally. "Die" Alucard tried to hit her but only proved that she was in fact faster.

"Eat this!" Seras fired her cannon but only tore the wall up more. "Blast it" Seras was getting mad now. Unlike Alucard she could not control her anger as well. "You are all just wasting your time!" Gene went behind Alucard and started speaking in another language nobody understood. His eyes began to turn and he screamed in agony.

"Stop it!" Seras yelled. Integral stood there holding her wrist in shock. "That's it!" A silver wire wrapped around the girl binding her tightly. "OK that kinda hurts" She laughed. "She's crazy!" Walter watched as she freed herself from the wire she smiled evilly while still having control of the vampire.

"Now you are all mine" Gene came closer to the vampire who was steadily losing control. "Get away from me" Alucard said weakly. "Oh poor thing does it hurt?" She mocked him. "he's right ye get away from em" Anderson's voice came from the opposite direction from where the woman was torturing Alucard. "But Anderson, you would never hurt me" She said in an overly rehearsed voice. "the hell I wouldn't" He held up a blessed blade ready to strike. "Ye aren't who ye say ye are… Liar" He dashed forward and struck the girl violently in the chest. "You hit me?" Gene said in disbelief. "Ye lied to me, telling me that ye was an orphan, well that was almost a lie ye just left out the part where ye killed ye parents" Anderson was enraged. "Oh like they were even worth writing home about" She rolled her eyes and continued to posses Alucard.

"What is wrong with her?" Integral asked cringing as Alucard let out another blood curdling scream. "She's mad because she can't get her way" Anderson replied with a cold look in his eyes. "What a brat!" Seras said in a forceful tone.

"You want to end up like him!" Gene gestured to the struggling Alucard. "Think you can handle two?" Seras was clearly mocking her. "Stop it Seras…" It was to late, Seras fell to the floor in agony along side Alucard.

"Clearly ye forgot something" Anderson grasped his blade firmly. "I ain't a vampire!" He slammed in to Gene hard and plunged the blade directly into her heart. "What!" She struggled to break free. "Holy water, ye forgot huh?" He asked with a sneer on his face. "Now Alucard!" Anderson shouted. "Right" Alucards voice sounded strained but willing to fight.

"Huh?" Seras had grabbed Alucards shoulder. "She deserves a double beating" Seras stared at Gene with a hidden force she rarely showed. "Alright police girl, have it your way. Both vampires attacked the paralyzed Gene.

Ok only reason I stop here is because the next chapter is gonna be the last for this story and I want it to be good! So how do you like it so far? Let me know! It may be a little bit before next chapter comes out because it will be a lot of detail1 See you then 


End file.
